magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 23
Chapter 23------- 28th oct Chucky and Batman sat on the simpsons couch in the front room next to them was Bart and Lisa his sister sitting on the floor Marge with maggie in her arms walked over to Ned sulking in the kitchen he looked at her extremely upsetly “Oh Ned I’m so sorry we have always had this racism problem” Marge said “I try and do the christian thing help these people out and my son gets murdered” He shouts “We need to inform Wiggum tell him about it he’ll arrest Rex and Eddie” Marge pointed out “He starts arresting those people he’ll get himself killed Quimby will to why do you think homer really left it was because in the war of Disney when they began to try and take over everyone got scared we got scared and there are just people who can’t accept people who aren't us” Marge looked at him with doubt in her eyes “Ned they can’t stay here this puts my kids in danger and I can’t allow it” Marge said “Find I will…” Ned was cut off by the high pitch noise of his younger son wailing Ned ran out of the front door in the direction of the scream Don was outside cutting the hedges Don looked at Ned confused and worried they both ran into the house and up the stairs outside the bedroom sat outside was Todd with his head in his hands in fear. Ned slowly opened the bedroom door to reveal his wife hanging from the ceiling by a bit of rope Ned ran over grabbing a pair of scissors cutting it she landed on the bed Ned checked her for breath but she was already dead. Meanwhile Sandor and Lara were in Lara’s apartments both slightly undressed they both were kissing slowly taking each others clothes off “I talked to Mona next door she told me about some of the residents rejecting us” Lara interrupted “and that’s why Batman and Chucky are wanted at the moment” she added “They murdered that cop and that boy” Sandor said “Do you really think they did they would never do such a thing they were framed” she argued “I don’t know Chucky is a killer and Batman has before” “Sandor I love you and all but your sometimes you're a tool” she said as she through her clothes back on packing a bag “Where you going” Sandor asked “Go help find out what happened” she replied As she walked towards the door it swung opened by the force of Eddie’s foot he pointed a gun at her Rex walked over to Sandor pointing it at him “You're under arrest for the murder of Moe and Sam” Rex roared Mickey sat frozen in the council room Pete, Alice and Oswald had just left Sir Bart and Walt Disney remained Walt turned to the mouse “So we find this traitor and what” Walt asked “Sir, I can’t lie to you I just can’t “ Mickey cried as he put his head in his hands “what” Walt asked curious as he lent forward towards the mouse “It was me I killed Pooh to summon you his eyeball was one of the ingredients” “Well” Walt replied “I’ve committed the greatest sin and shall allow you to give me my punishment If I deserve death and you decide it so be it” “Not at all Mickey it was Pooh’s life for mine and I think all the Disneys will agree I’m more important” Walt added. Mickey stood up pouring himself a glass of whisky “Thank you sir, Sometimes the greatest sacrifices are made for the greater good” Mickey preached “Yes, One thing is certain to me killing these people doesn’t matter so who ever get’s in your way Mickey of losing power you have my permission to kill them with no hesitation in the meantime you may want to think of someone you can blame this on” Master Chief sat next to Akinator Gandalf and sandy getting a drink with hermione granger, Sandy and Peeta Mellark having a drink Janet poured the drink slowly into a glass passing it to the three of them. Chief looked at Akinator asking him “So you just knew who we were how come” “It’s my only trick really I know every fictional character there is” “That’s truly amazing it really is, look I have some friends I need to know if there alvie” “I thought you’d ask that, I’m sorry to say but your base was invaded Stu, Malory, Art, Tweety, Alfred and bob are dead most of the the others are safe in a town called springfield and Hellboy and Tyrese are kind of safe with some other survivors” he explained “Oh shit, did you hear that Phil” Cheif asked “Yeah I did” he said walking over “We shouldn’t of used the teleporter” “We had no choice Phil” Master chief explained “I know, look Ackey fella, I’m just a bit curious we met this guy well he called himself… “Death, the grim reaper” Akinator interrupted “Yeah him is he the real deal and who does he work for” Phil asked “Yes he is the real deal and he told you who he worked for the League of Powerful Fiction” “what actually is that” Peeta asked butting into the conversation “It’s a group of powerful fictions that are believed to be real and existing in the real world by real people” Akinator explained “ This is the real world this isn’t a dream “ Debra expressed also entering the conversation “But there are two world ours is magic the other is not” Hermione added “Anyway what can these people do” “There just powerful, they have powers like teleportation, shapeshifting, immortality, Able to see what others are doing from the other side of the world and loads more” “These people could end Disney easily, where are they” Master Chief asked “They are some of the only creatures i can’t track or know about” “There must be a way surly” Phil asked “There is, luckily for you a young women by the of Chloe O’Brain and tracking through her I can tell you the direction from here where they are” Trevor urst through the door of the bar walking to the conversation group “What the fuck is going on over here” “We are going to go to recruit the League of Powerful Fiction Master Chief informed him In sleeping Beauty’s castle the party for the new construction there in the Party room within the castle is where the party was roaring Mickey stood in front of Prince snow wife’s husband to be “Look prince I’m sorry she walked out on you she’s not worth it man forget her” “I still love her Mickey I really do but I’m beginning to think we aren't meant to be “Just try forget her Prince look at Rancis Fluggerbutter try her I've heard she's frisky” he said pointing the girl out “Ok I’ll try chat her up” Mickey looked around at the celebrating crowd until he saw Boner eating some of the party food he walked over to him “Boner, what you still doing here I thought you returned home” Mickey asked “Well I was meant to marrying Prince and Snow but now I can’t” “So you should go home and stop leaching on my food” “Look sir, where I live is with a bunch of Pixar's and there mean to me and I prefer it here” “I don’t care you cans aty tonight then I want you gone” Mickey demanded “Ok sir if I have to” Boner said before leaving Granny came from the kitchen witha tray of food in her hands Omar looked at her who was serving drinks Daryl looked at the tray to she chocolate filled muffins the chocolate had a red shell on “Holly shit what the fuck” Daryl said “What is it” Granny asked “That’s red or M&M he was steve’s friend they took away the first day I got here and he was pretty lazy but I didn’t think they’d eat him” “Oh god well his reign will all be over soon I’ve put the poison sir bart gave us into these cakes Mickey is one to be tasting them first ending his evilness” Granny nodded at sir bart as she placed the muffins down on the table in front of where Mickey was going to sit she smiled as her and Daryl walked back into the kitchen.